Everlast
by Lady-Valiant
Summary: Yet another 3rd book. When Eragon goes to retreive the last egg, things don't go as planned. Now the two sons of Morzan decide to join forces to find out more about their father. But will they help the rebellion or Galbatorix? Or will they reign alone?


_DISLAIMER. Kay, so all I've done is POTC parodies...which need updated badly. But hey Spring Break is next week. Anyway, this is my first try at a serious story. Please r & r_

_Oh, I'm a poor hobo who owns nothing but the plot line. _

_What are you thinking of, Little One? _Saphira asked.

Eragon sighed, voicing his thoughts aloud. "I don't know. It's nothing really, Saphira."

_Eragon, you're a terrible liar. _

"Maybe," he said grinning. "Well, it's just…Saphira, I'm Morzan's son!"

_Eragon, supposed a man had a daughter. Let's call her Ruth. Well, Ruth's father was a mysterious man who always kept to himself. Then, one day, he murdered someone in cold blood. Should Ruth be held responsible?_

"Of course not!" Eragon said. "Ruth didn't do anything, but that's completely different-"

_No, it isn't. Besides, how much do you really know about your father? He might not have been as bad as we think._

"You saw what he did-"Eragon paused and dropped his voice to a whisper. "To Murtagh. You saw."

Eragon sighed and looked at the ground. _Poor Murtagh, _he thought. _At the time, I hated him for joining Galbatorix, but I would've done the same thing to protect Saphira. I wish he knew I was sorry. How can I help him, though? Murtagh, I'm so sorry._

"Eragon!"

He jumped and looked up to see Arya. "Arya Svit-"

"We don't have time for such formalities," the elf princess replied, glancing over her shoulder. "We sent a party, and we have the last egg. There's only one problem; Murtagh is after them- with Thorn."

Eragon jumped to his feet. "Then, let's go!"

"Eragon, are you _sure_?" Arya asked.

"What?"

Eragon looked at the elf, pausing as he began adjusting Saphira's saddle. He shook his head slowly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because-" Arya glanced over her shoulder once more and whispered, "Because he's your brother!"

"It doesn't matter. I have to do what is best for the Varden."

"Are we ready?" Eragon's cousin asked joining them. "We need to hurry, right?"

Arya cast Eragon another quick glance, which he pretended not to notice. "Of course," he said, hoping his voice didn't shake.

He mounted Saphira and extended a hand to help Arya. She climbed up behind him followed by Roran. _Eragon, are you-_

_Yes, Saphira, I'm sure._

The dragon nodded quickly and lifted into the air. Eragon glanced back at Roran and said, "You'll want to put on an extra cloak and maybe close your eyes. We'll be going really fast, and it'll be cold."

Roran nodded, and Eragon sank deeper into his own cloak beginning to shiver as Saphira flew higher and faster. Arya readjusted her grip around Eragon's waist, and the rider blushed, hoping it would be so cold Arya wouldn't notice. _Oh, Arya, you're so beautiful! You're so close, but you're so distant!_

_Eragon, _Saphira said, _Please, let her go. You are going to have a mate someday, but I don't think it's meant to be her._

_Then who, Saphira?_

Eragon received no reply, so he merely closed his eyes and enjoyed the flight.

"Eragon."

Eragon blinked in surprise as a hand gently shook his shoulder. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. "Where are we?"

"Getting close," Arya muttered. "Eragon, are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure about this!" the Rider snapped. "Why can't everyone leave me alone?"

Arya withdrew her hand. "As you wish."

Eragon sighed and looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Arya nodded. "No, but I do understand, Eragon. Do you hear that?"

A burst of crimson flame shot down at them, and Eragon screamed, hearing the yells of Roran and Arya in his ears. _Saphira, are you all right?_

The dragon burst forward, dodging the fire. _Land, Saphira! Arya and Roran will be safer on the ground!_

"Get off," Eragon said as Saphira landed.

Roran slid off uneasily, and Eragon turned to Arya. "No," she said. "Elves don't run from fights."

"Arya, please!" Eragon insisted. "You have to find the egg!"

_Eragon, hurry! _Saphira said.

"Arya, I'm begging you!" Eragon said. "Please!" He glanced up at Thorn circling above them. "Hurry!"

The elf finally nodded and slid off the dragon. Saphira took flight again, and Eragon felt his heart in his throat as they soared right beside Thorn and Murtagh. "Slyt-"

"Murtagh, please wait!" Eragon said, standing on Saphira.

_Eragon! What are you doing? _The dragon screamed in his mind.

He ignored her and unstrapped his sword belt, letting it fall to the ground. "Eragon!" Murtagh yelled. "You're going to fall!"

The Rider shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I-we need to talk, Murtagh. There are things that neither of us understand. You're my brother, and I refuse to fight you."

"Eragon, pick up your sword!" Murtagh yelled. "I hate to have to do this to you!"

Eragon shook his head again when Saphira yelped in pain. Eragon jerked backwards in time to see an arrow lodged in her wing. "Saphira!"

He knelt to help the dragon, but she jerked so suddenly at the pain that the Rider fell. _Eragon!_

Saphira attempted to dive after him, but she couldn't fly fast enough or strongly enough to help him. Out of nowhere, there was a flash of red, and Eragon felt someone's arms wrap around his waist. Breathing hard, he looked over his shoulder, half-grinning. "I should've known you'd catch me."

Murtagh looked directly at the other Rider and shook his head. "You are my brother, but I can't let you go this time, Eragon."

Eragon nodded. "I-are you sure?"

"Yes, my orders were to capture Eragon Shadeslayer and bring him back to King Galbatorix."

"Then..." Eragon said with his voice cracking. "You have me, so you can leave them alone?"

Murtagh pursed his lips and said, "I guess I could."

"Then, take me and leave. Don't hurt Saphira or Roran or Arya or Nasuada."

Murtagh winced and Eragon swore he saw the Rider look almost guilty. "All right, Brother."

Thorn rose into the air, and Eragon looked below him, with Murtagh holding him by the waist. Arya ran to Saphira's side and began snapping the arrow shafts in half. She looked up at him, and Eragon saw what might've been tears flowing down her cheeks. Then again, it might've been just a trick of the light. "The green egg!" Eragon said suddenly.

"I think King Galbatorix will excuse me having it if I have you," Murtagh said. "If that's what you want."

"Yes," Eragon said. "Thank you."

"I'll let the king's soldiers deal with it."

Eragon looked below them again as Saphira faded into the distance. He clenched his fists and cried. He hated himself for crying, but as the tears fell onto his cheeks, neck, and nose he didn't attempt to stop himself. "You should sleep," Murtagh muttered, leaning close to Eragon's ear. "I'll wake you when we get closer."

Eragon smiled sadly and nodded. "Thanks, Murtagh."

"Anything for you, E'gon."

Eragon looked at him and surprised, but Murtagh merely shrugged and focused his eyes dead ahead.


End file.
